A Twisted Tale
by TsumiAKARageanCross
Summary: A twisted tale. Practically were this OC has gone wild with the powers of Truth, summoning a few characters to the void and playing with them. It gets worse, they go . . . to DOOM STREET. I don't own any of these characters, or the world would be chaotic.
1. Cp 1: Meetings

A TWISTED TALE

I don't own any of the characters that appear, if I did, the world would be chaos!

Chapter 1: Meetings

Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist, Hero of the People, committer of the Taboo, found himself in the void of the Gate.

And he was under Mustang. Who was, momentarily being squashed under three teens. "GET THE HELL OFF ME!" He screeched. The three teens scrambled off, leaving Mustang to roll off Ed.

THISISALINEBREAKPEOPLE

Allen Walker, prophesied Destroyer of time, cursed Exorcist, the Fourteenth and the Ark controller, found he was trapped under Kanda and Lavi. Underneath him were an older man, and a blonde kid. The boy screeched "GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Obliging, by shoving Kanda and Lavi off him, leaving the man to roll off the irritated boy.

Sitting up, he shook Lavi by the shoulders. "Lavi wake up!" Since Kanda was already awake and glaring at the ground for no reason, he diverted his attention to Lavi.

THISISALINEBREAKPEOPLE

Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, famous womanizer and Hero of the Ishbalan Rebellion, found himself to be stuck under three teens, and one fuming Full Metal underneath him. And a painful automail elbow stuck in his ribs.

Full Metal screeched, making his ears bleed. The teens on top of him got off, leaving him to roll off Full Metal. Seeing the white haired boy shaking the strawberry haired boy, and the long haired boy glaring at the ground, he turned his attention to Full Metal.

"Full Metal? You okay?" He asked tentatively. "Of course I'm not okay. I just had four people on top of me. It's like Armstrong's hugs." Mustang shivered. Armstrong's hugs were deadly.

THISISALINEBREAKPEOPLE

Ed glanced around, groaning as he gazed around the white void. Standing up in the blink of an eye, he screamed "WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE! DAMNIT TRUTH! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" Thus making the other three teens glance in his direction.

A black door suddenly loomed in front of him. Scrambling back, he fell on his ass.

This . . . was not his door. Whose was it?

It was covered in carvings, the Ouroboros, transmutation circle he had never seen, runes, and many other things he could not describe.

And there Truth sat, smirking and sitting in the white void by hims - . . .

"Hey Edo-chan!" He was glomped, falling back and smacking his head against the floor, although you couldn't see the floor.

"AH! SORRY!" He glanced at the girl hugging him.

She had ankle long hair, wore literally black. But what shocked him was the colour of her eyes and hair. They were gold, just like his. Was this some lost sibling or something?

"Awww, Edo-chan! I'm not a lost sibling!" She giggled. "How did you know what I was thinking?" He whispered. "I can read minds!" She grinned.

"I'm Tsumi! In Japanese that means sin!" She giggled hysterically. Ed sweat dropped.

"Ah! MOYASHI!" She launched herself at the white haired teen, who gasped in surprise as he was tackled.

THISISALINEBREAKPEOPLE

Allen watched the scene in front of him bewildered. The girl hugging the one called Ed was about their age. She had long golden ankle length hair, her eyes the same sunshine colour. Black slack pants held up with a giant brown belt like the one called Ed, a black long sleeved top that showed the shoulders and a black choker. Black flat platform shoes shined under the cloth of the pants. And gloves with only the fingers and a tiny bit of the palm adorned her small hands.

Her chin length bangs brushed in her eyes, and a stubborn cowlick stood up. "I'm Tsumi! In Japanese that means sin!" She giggled hysterically. The boy called Ed sweat dropped. Then she launched herself at him. "Ah! MOYASHI!"

Allen could swear his ribs were crushed as she hugged him as tight as she could. "Hi Allen! It's so good to see you!" "You, aren't a Noah?" He asked timidly. "Silly Moyashi. No, I'm just a nomadic fairy!" She held a finger to her chin, grinning.

Then Lavi finally woke up.

THISISALINEBREAKPEOPLE

Lavi felt like he had been smashed into a wall by an Akuma, but as his sight came fading back in, he saw Allen being hugged by a girl.

And of course . . .

"STRIKE!" This caused the girl to glance at him. Lavi only then realized all three Exorcists were wearing the first edition of the uniform. "USAGI!" The girl squealed, and Lavi found a death grip around his neck. "OH MY GOD! HI LAVI!" She squealed again. She fingered his orange scarf, stealing it off him and wrapping it around her neck.

Then she grabbed onto Yuu-chan.

THISISALINEBREAKPEOPLE

"Kanda! Hello!" The girl who had been shouting crouched in front of him, the usagi's scarf falling from her neck. Tilting her head, palms held under her cheeks and supported on her knees, while somehow sitting on her toes, gazed at him.

He found it quite annoying. Then she stole his hair tie. "Wheee!" She skipped around, twirling it around her fingers. Then she used it to tie her own hair into a high ponytail similar to his own. Kanda seethed. The Moyashi only noticed then that she had Timcampy on her head.

And the boy with the same colour hair as hers noticed she had his watch.

Then she went to irritate the older man.

"Mustang! I never thought I would meet you in person!"

THISISALINEBREAKPEOPLE

Mustang smiled at the girl. She was about Full Metal's age, and right now, she had stolen things off the other males in the room. A golden ball with horns, wing and tail sat on her head, in her pocket clinked Full Metal's watch, the strawberry haired boys orange scarf and the long haired boy's hair tie, which mysteriously looked like a curtain tassel.

"Mustang! I never thought I would meet you in person!" She rounded on him, making him gulp. What would she take from him?

In an instant, he found out. It was his gloves.

THISISALINEBREAKPEOPLE

Ed stared at TRUTH. Truth, right now, was in a kitten form.

"Truth . . . what happened to you?" Truth kitty meowed. "That girl . . . she's very entertaining. So I let her have the run of the place for a while." "Then why are you a kitten?" "She found it interesting, saying her friends had me in a kitten form and handcuffed to her in a kitten form, on Doom Streak." Of course Ed had no idea what Doom Streak was.

THISISALINEBREAKPEOPLE

"Tim!" Allen saw Timcampy on the girls head. Timcampy huddled in the girl's hair, glancing back at Allen every so often. But Tim liked his new perch.

THISISALINEBREAKPEOPLE

Tsumi giggled, sitting down in Lavi's lap. Lavi happily obliged. "Well everyone! I'll introduce you to each other! This is Lavi, Allen Walker and Yuu Kanda!" She pointed to each exorcist. "From the -Man world." This earned her some weird stares from the three. "It's the name of your world, deal with it." Turning back to the others, she smiled. "That is Edward Elric, and Roy Mustang. Full Metal Alchemist world." Mustang gaped.

"I didn't name your world, so don't blame me." She chucked Ed's watch back along with Mustang's gloves. Passing Kanda his hair tie back, she pulled another one out of thin air and retied her hair. "Lavi, can I borrow your scarf?" She leaned back to look up at Lavi. "Of course!" She pulled Tim down from her head. "Go back to Allen now." She urged. Timcampy left reluctantly.

"Now, who wants to go to Doom Street?" She received confused stares. Truth kitty climbed onto her shoulder. "I'm fine with that, just, make sure I don't get left behind." Truth kitty meowed.

"Here we go!" Tsumi shouted with glee, the doors opening and pulling them through.


	2. Cp 2: Doom Street

A TWISTED TALE

I don't own any of the characters that appear, if I did, the world would be chaos!

Chapter 2: Doom Street

All seven of them were deposited onto a street.(Yes, Timcampy counts). A very long street. "Wait, is that?" Ed asked. "Yes!" It is Central command!" Mustang and Ed gaped. "Then, why do I see the Order's HQ?" Allen pointed down a side street.

Tsumi giggled. "Ah! I wanna go to the liquor store!" She ran off, dragging Allen behind her. Allen stumbled to regain his footing. The other four just shrugged, running after the hyperactive girl with a white kitten on her shoulders.

She ran very close to Central HQ but ducked down a street, running through the door. They heard Allen's scream of horror.

"CROSS!" They heard Tsumi's delightful squeal. Lavi ran up to see a shaking Allen shuddering against the doorway of the store, and Marshall Marian Cross at the counter buying some booze. Except Tsumi had latched onto him. "Hey, baka deshi, who is this adorable girl?" Cross asked. "Tsumi." Lavi interrupted, pulling Allen to his feet.

"One more to add to the group!" Tsumi let Cross go, spinning on her toes. Truth kitty sighed. "Devil's Nest now!" Ed gulped. "Don't tell me you plan on finding Greed?" He asked. "Ah, but of course!" She ran out of the store, heading around the hospital.

They followed her again. This time she was dragging Ed with her. "GREED!" Another squeal . . .

"Well, Tsumi, haven't seen you in a while." Greed chuckled. "Onii-chan! Where are Martel and the rest?" "On vacation." "Awwww." Tsumi pouted. "Come along!" She dragged Greed out of Devil's Nest. She was staring at the hospital, as if deciding to go in or not . . .

"I'll leave Morbid alone today." She muttered, sprinting off to the Undertakers shop. "Hey Ragean!" She shouted. The rest of them gaped. 'Ragean' was a mirror image of Tsumi, expect with shorter hair. "Hi! Where's Jonathon?" She asked. "Here. Take him on your adventure! I have to look after the other egos!" With that, Ragean retreated into the shops depths.

Thus this was the reason why Tsumi now had a skull sitting on her head. "To the Records!" She dragged Lavi by the hand, confusing him to no ends.

She approached the shop, running into the entrance shop. "Usually you three." She pointed to Lavi, Allen and Kanda. "Kanda and Allen would be thrown out of here by Lavi." With that, she pulled Lavi into another shop behind the entrance shop. "Bookman!" She shouted. The Bookman was down momentarily, smacking his apprentice in the gut.

He then saw Tsumi. "Nice to see you again." He gave a quick bow. "Just passing by, should have let you know where these three went." Tsumi grinned, thus pulling dragging Lavi out and to another shop. A gun store.

"ALUCARD!" Another shout, and another person being glomped. "Hi Seras." Was also added. A man wearing a lot of red, and a female adult stood in the shop.

"Alucard's a vampire by the way." She told them. "So is Seras." With that, she dragged them both out and headed to another store.

"LING!" They heard this shout, making Ed shiver and try to creep away. "Hey! Ed!" A squinty eyed Asian fellow yelled to Ed. And Ed was tackled. "LING!" Ed roared in a fury.

So far there were thirteen people in the group. It soon gained another six members. Hawkeye, Breda, Havoc, Armstrong, Al and Black Hayate.

Then Tsumi dragged in Envy, and Lust. Sloth was nowhere to be found, Gluttony was probably eating. So Tsumi had latched herself to Envy, while Jonathon was sitting on Lings head. They were having a delightful conversation.

"Let's go to the Order!" Tsumi declared, making the other twenty people glance at the distance. Using alchemy, they were there in an instance. Sneaking in the back way, they ran into Link, who dragged them to Komui's office. "Hello Komui!" Tsumi snuck up on Komui, who was sipping his coffee. He looked to her, then everyone else.

Looking to Allen he asked "Where did you find this adorable girl?" "More like she found us . . ." Allen chuckled. Lenalee walked in, seeing everyone and introducing herself. Tsumi found Reever and jumped him. "HI REEVER!" She dragged him back into Komui's office.

"We're going on an adventure!" She giggled, making them all dread what was to come. They appeared in front of an old castle. Funnily, Tyki, Sheryil, Jasdevi, Road and the Earl stood next to them. "No fighting!" Tsumi declared, standing in between the exorcists and Noah. Hohenhiem also was there as well. He was very confused.

"No one attacks anyone else, or, we all go back to the beginning and I promise I will take even longer to get to places." The Noah and Exorcists settled down. Tiedoll and Marie appeared as well, along with Miranda and Crowy.

"Now, we go inside!" She dragged Jasdevi in with her, who where all too eager to explore.


	3. Cp 3: The castle filled with Bros?

A TWISTED TALE

I don't own any of the characters that appear, if I did, the world would be chaos! BUT I OWN TSUMI! I HAVE LEGAL RIGHTS TO MY CHARACTER!

Chapter 3: The castle filled with . . . Bros?

The castle was deathly quiet, Tsumi immediately lighting an oil lamp as soon as they got in. As all thirty six people gathered in the hall, there was a crash, and the ceiling caved in.

People had been split into groups. Two groups of eight a group of nine and a group of eleven.

Somehow they all had two lanterns for each group.

Tsumi, Kanda, Allen, Timcampy, Ed, Greed, Envy, Tyki, Jasdero, David, and Cross.

Ling, Al, Alucard, Lenalee, Komui, Sheryil, Road, Breda and Havoc.

Hawkeye, Mustang, Lavi, Lust, Seras, Reever, the Earl and Black Hayate.

Jonathon, Hohenhiem, Miranda, Crowy, Tiedoll, Marie, Armstrong and Link.

"Everyone okay?" Allen called out. "Yeah! No one got caught, but . . ." Lavi called over. "We're all separated." Tsumi finished. "There should be another exit at the other end of the castle! We'll meet up there!" Tsumi called out.

All of them set off.

THISISALINEBREAKPEOPLE

Tsumi glanced to the water, shivering. "What's the matter?" Envy asked. Tsumi grabbed the small statue on the stand. "Hello Stephanio. Save me from the water monster!" She clutched onto it for dear life. "What do you mean?" Allen asked. Tsumi pulled a leg from a pile of rotting limbs that had been lying in a corner. All of them were repulsed as she waved the leg in front of them all.

She threw it into the water. Immediately, the leg was devoured. "See?" She pointed to it. She clung onto Greed. "Greed, can you use your ability, please?" She asked, giving him the puppy dog look. "Fine." He muttered. She hugged him in return. She pulled Ed along with her. Cross watched with interest when Greed's legs changed to as tough as diamonds.

Greed harmlessly walked through the water, Ed and Tsumi sitting on his shoulders to the other end of the room, letting them scramble onto the platform there. He came back, carrying Jasdero and David with him this time. Since Tyki could walk through anything, he let the monsters bite through his leg and pass through his legs.

Envy just jumped to the boxes, along with Kanda and Allen who did so. Cross took his time, not wanting to fall in the water.

The next room was a long hallway. Tsumi was shuddering this time. She clung onto Greed's back, showing that this was not a good sign.

As they walked through the misty hallway, they heard a roar from behind them. "SAVE ME FROM THE BRO'S!"Could be heard as they all sprinted, Tsumi just clinging to Greed, (being the one who screamed the words), down the hallway.

They made it to the exit, Tsumi grabbing a pig carcass, calling it Piggy, saying it was a present for Pewdiepie. The pig disappeared into her many pockets.

Tsumi was shuddering violently. Allen gave her a hug. She brightened up a bit.

When Greed opened the door, a naked body was flung at them. "AHHHH!" Greed yelled in shock. "TELEPORTING NAKED MEN!" Tsumi cried, huddling behind Kanda, who glanced at her. They finally made it out, sitting under a tree, waiting for the others to arrive.

THISISALINEBREAKPEOPLE

"Did I just hear, 'save me from the bro's' coming from the other side of the castle?" Alucard asked, as he shot a bro through the head.

THISISALINEBREAKPEOPLE

"Teleporting naked men?" Marie asked, his Innocence hearing what the larger group had shouted, as they ran through a hallway with something after them.

THISISALINEBREAKPEOPLE

Mustang was torching everything in sight.

THISISALINEBREAKPEOPLE

Tsumi saw everyone else arrive, and when she went to shut the door . . . she heard a growling. "SAVE ME FROM THE BRO'S!" She screamed, as several 'bro's' emerged from the doorway.

She ran behind Lavi, who squashed the first few with his hammer while Mustang torched the rest. Tsumi was shuddering very violently now. "Why the bro's, why?" She was whispering. Everyone else was very much traumatized, so they didn't blame her.

They began to beat their way through the forest, attempting to get away from the creepy castle. They just found themselves a worser fate. A theme park, but . . . there were zombies. "Ah!" Tsumi screamed, grabbing a katana that was lying on the ground and slicing a few in half. Twitching, she glanced at the corpses.

"Oh . . ." Then the zombies all came. It was a mess. There were flames, blood streaming, yelling, growling, cursing and a ton of corpses left. Tsumi cut off a smokers tongue when it caught Envy. She was so happy they hadn't run into a tank. "Away!" She yelled, running to the exit.

The others followed suit. Then she found a car. "The Impala!" She squealed, running up to it and seeing two men running up to the car. "God, those zombies are nasty!" The shorter man with a cropped hair cut complained. The other man, with slightly curly hair that reached to the neck, and slightly taller noticed the extra thirty-five people in the vicinity.

"Who are you guys?" The shorter one asked. "OH MY GOD IT'S DEAN AND SAM!" Tsumi yelled in delight, hugging (more like tackling) the shorter one. "Hi Dean!" She grinned. Looking round wildly she asked "Where's Cas?" Dean and Sam were thoroughly confused. Hohenhiem gave Sam a understanding pat on the shoulder.

"I wanna see the Colt!" She tore the trunk open, taking out a slim hand gun. "Cool!" She grinned, placing it back in the trunk and grabbing Jonathon off of Link. Placing Jonathon back ion her head, she looked to Truth kitty. "Truth? You okay?" She asked. "Not really, we got chased by bro's then zombies." He meowed sarcastically.

"We go now?" She glanced to the others, they all gave nod of approvals. Dean and Sam just gaped at them opened mouthed. "Wait . . . Dean, Sam, don't kill Alucard and Sera, they are vampires but they won't kill anyone, unless the things is wanting to kill us." She pointed to the two vampires.

Then Cas appeared. "CAS!" She shrieked, tackling the angel. "Sam, who is this?" He asked, pointing to the girl clinging to him. "It's hard to explain . . ." Sam tailed off. "I'm Tsumi! And these are . . ."

Few minutes later . . .

"There you go! Now you know everyone!" Tsumi clung to Al now, sitting on his shoulders. There was roaring in the background. "THE BRO'S! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" She shrieked, grabbing Kanda, Lavi and Allen by their collars and running as fast as she could. Everyone else followed suit.


End file.
